Une longue nuit d'épouvante
by Shinattori
Summary: Quand l'organisation décide de se débarasser de tous ceux auquelles elle a eut affaire,ni Kid venu comettre un larcin,ni Conan venu l'en empêcher ne sont sur d'en réchapper. [Terminé]
1. Chapter 1

Alors que le Kid s'apprête à commettre un nouveau vol, l'organisation qui a tué son père décide de le faire taire et par la même occasion de faire taire tous ceux qui ont pu avoir un jour affaire à l'organisation.

Comme à l'accoutumée, le détective Mouri est demandé pour aider la police à déjouer les projets du Kid et bien sur Conan et Ran sont présents. Le vol est prévu lors de la soirée de gala d'un riche musicien, Kinji Tobita et la pièce que le Kid s'apprête à dérober est le premier stradivarius jamais créé.

La soirée en question à lieu en haut d'un énorme building, faisant environs 1500 mètres de haut. La soirée se déroule sur 2 étages : Au premier étage, il y a le buffet. L'étage est composé de table où s'attablent les gens pour déguster ce que leur apportent les serveurs et où ils peuvent parler affaire. Le deuxième étage a été pris pour exposer tous les instruments de monsieur Tobita dont la pièce maîtresse est bien sur le stradivarius.

Alors que Conan avait déjà entamé son enquête en observant où était situé les différentes issues par lesquelles le Kid pourrait s'échapper,Kogoro,égal à lui-même,déambulait à moitié saoul au premier en regardant les serveuses et en buvant sans retenu,à la plus grande stupéfaction des invités. Ran dut même en venir aux mains pour le forcer à reprendre l'enquête.

Kid, lui, observait tout depuis l'immeuble dans face. Il était confiant quand au vol de cette nuit, mais il était loin de se douter que cette nuit, qui paraissait pourtant idéal au vol, se finirait si mal.

Le plan du Kid était arrêté : Il se déguisait en policier, s'infiltrait auprès du stradivarius, le volait et s'échappait grâce à son deltaplane. Rien ne semblait avoir été laissé au hasard. Les alarmes et les caméras étaient désactivées, les systèmes de communication étaient désactivés enfin rien n'aurait pu s'opposé à lui…sauf peut être l'organisation. Cette dernière attendait le moment propice pour passer à l'action et ainsi se débarrassé de ses plus dangereux adversaires.

Conan, lui, avait déjà compris comment le Kid comptait s'y prendre. Il ne lui restait plus qu'à attendre que le ce dernier entre en scène pour enfin faire tombé les masques et révélé au monde entier qui était le Kid 1412.

-Que t'arrive t'il Conan, tu m'as l'air bien songeur tout à coup. C'était Ran qui remarquant son attitude, l'observait en silence depuis plusieurs minutes.

-Tout va bien, mais je ne cesse de penser que ce soir on pourra savoir qui est réellement le Kid.

-Tu sais, rien n'est encore sur et en plus, papa est malade.

Conan jeta un regard à Kogoro. Celui-ci était pale et couvert de sueur. Des spasmes agitaient son corps et il semblait être sur le point de vomir

-Papa, mais comment en es tu arrivé là. Ran était inquiète, son père palissait de plus en plus au fur et à mesure des minutes qui passaient.

-Et bien, j'ai peut être bu un peu trop.

-Comment ça !

-En fait je n'ai bu que 6 ou 7 verres c'est tout

On ne le changera jamais, pensa Conan qui malgré lui se remit à penser à Gin et à Vodka. Où étaient ils ? Que faisaient ils ?  
Tant de questions sans réponses lui vinrent à l'esprit.

Bon, songea Conan, attrapons le Kid d'abord, Gin et les autres attendront plus tard.  
Ce que Conan ne pouvait savoir, c'est que cette organisation qu'il croyait si éloigné n'allait pas tarder à entrer sur scène.

Le Kid s'était introduit dans l'immeuble sous les traits d'un policier peu gradé auquel on accordait une moindre importance. Jusqu'ici, tout ce passait comme prévu. Il était au deuxième étage, les couloirs étaient peu fréquentés, les patrouilles étaient nombreuses mais grâce à son déguisement, il pouvait aisément les évité sans trop attirer l'attention. Il était presque arrivé au terme de son périple quand soudain un obstacle vint s'opposer à sa route.

L'antichambre de la pièce était surprotégée. Partout on pouvait voir des gardes armés jusqu'au dent près à en arriver aux extrémité pour l'arrêter. Kid cru que le voyage allait s'arrêté et que le mieux serait de rebrousser chemin mais le destin tourna en sa faveur : un garde un peu étourdi attendait patiemment que quelqu'un prennent sa place.

Kid,profita de la chance qui lui était offerte pour s'approcher de son butin mais alors qu'il se voyait déjà vainqueur et triomphant,un nouvel imprévu surgit. Conan était assis sur une chaise à quelques mètres du stradivarius. Comment ne l'avait il pas vu venir ? Kid rageait intérieurement de n'avoir pas pris de déguisement de rechange. Il faudrait qu'il ruse pour arriver à ses fins.

Au début, il essaya d'engager la conversation mais le jeune détective ne répondit pas puis il essaya d'attirer son attention mais peine perdue, Conan ne répondit pas. Kid voulut utiliser la force mais il se doutait que son adversaire avait déjà paré à cette éventualité.

Kid dut donc se résigner et se consoler en se disant que la prochaine fois il le vaincrait lui et tout les autres. Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à sortir de la pièce il entendit un bruit de chaise derrière lui. Il se retourna à temps pour voir une autre personne l'interpellé en lui disant : Où comptes tu aller Kid ?


	2. Chapter 2

Le Commissaire Nakamori ! Kid était sidéré car il ne s'attendait pas du tout à l'arriver de l'inspecteur qui était pourtant prévisible

-Alors Kid, surpris de me voir on dirait, dit l'inspecteur d'un ton méchant, pourtant tu devrais savoir que partout où tu vas j'irai jusqu'au jour où je pourrai t'arrêter et te retirer ce monocle arrogant.

-Je crois que ce jour est encore loin d'être arrivé, dit Kid d'un ton glacial Car même si le retour de l'inspecteur l'avait surpris il était hors de question de montrer un signe de faiblesse vis-à-vis de ses ennemis.

-Ah bon tu crois ça et bien sache que l'immeuble est cerné,qu'à tous les étages la sécurité a été triplé après ton passage,que toutes les issues sont verrouillées et que dans le cas où tu t'échapperais par la voie des airs,une vingtaine d'hélicoptère survolent le bâtiment.

Il ne suffit que d'une fraction de seconde au Kid pour comprendre la situation et comprendre que son ennemi avait un coup d'avance sur lui.  
Malgré tout, Kid réussit à garder son sang froid lorsqu'il répondit : -Et depuis quand savez-vous que je suis là ?

-Depuis ton entrée dans le bâtiment, les gardes t'ont vu et nous ont avertis.

-Je vois…et j'imagine que le garde dans l'antichambre était pour moi ?

-En effet, tu peux remercier le petit car c'est avant tout lui qui a inventé ce brillant stratagème.

-Bien pensée petit détective, mais je craint que tu ais oublié une chose c'est que tu as devant toi le plus grand illusionniste au monde. 

En même temps qu'il parlait, il ôta son déguisement et jeta au sol plusieurs grenades fumigènes. Un instant plus tard, Conan perçut un bruit de verre brisé. C'était le Kid qui avait brisé la vitre de la pièce et qui s'était engouffré dans les airs à l'aide de son deltaplane.

-Non c'est impossible,pensa Conan

Mais alors que le Kid se croyait enfin sauvé,un homme habillé de noir le tenait en joue depuis le toit d'un autre immeuble et au moment ou il appuya sur la détente,il murmura: Adieu Kid

Lorsque Conan vit l'homme il était trop tard. Kid fut touché aux côtes, perdit connaissance et tomba au sol. 

-KIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIID ! Conan ne se contrôlait plus et perdit son sang froid

L'inspecteur lui, donna des ordres pour qu'on récupère le corps du Kid et qu'on puisse arrêter son meurtrier. Mais alors qu'il voulut appeler Conan, celui-ci avait disparu. Sa colère avait fait place à une volonté farouche que rien ne pouvait briser. Il courut droit à l'immeuble où se trouvait le coupable, grimpa les escaliers le plus vite possible et une fois sur le toit, chercha des yeux le sniper. Mais Conan dut retenir une exclamation à la vue de cette homme qui n'était autre que…Gin !

-Alors enfin arrivé petit détective ou devrais je dire Shinichi Kudo. A ce moment, Gin leva un revolver et le pointa sur lui.

Conan n'en revenait pas, il était découvert et en plus il était totalement à sa merci.  
-Surpris non ? Il nous a fallu beaucoup de temps pour comprendre mais finalement nous savons tout à présent.

-Mais comment…

-Simple, Sherry avait disparu sans laisser de trace mais à cette époque nous ne nous inquiétions pas à propos de sort. Cependant, nous continuions à utiliser le médicament qu'elle nous avait conçu ce qui a inquiété le Boss. Nous avons donc fait analyser tout les médicaments qu'elle nous avait laissé jusqu'au moment ou l'on fini par découvrir que l'APTX pouvait faire rajeunir. Nous avons compris qu'elle en avait pris une dose et qu'elle avait rajeunit.

-Et c'est ainsi que vous êtes remontés jusqu'à moi, je comprends mais maintenant que comptez vous faire de moi ? M'éliminer ? M'emprisonner ?

-Nous allons devoir te faire disparaître mais avant de mourir nous allons te faire souffrir.

A ce moment, une explosion se fit entendre. Elle provenait des deux premiers étages de l'immeuble dans lequel il était peu de temps avant. Conan était horrifié par ce qu'il venait de voir car Ran, Kogoro ainsi que le reste des invités étaient à l'intérieur.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, petit détective. Je te réserve une mort bien plus lente et douloureuse que la leur.

Le temps semblait s'être figée pour Conan. Il n'arrivait pas à réaliser ce qui venait de ce passer. Puis d'un coup, la réalité lui apparu. Alors que la fumée montait au ciel et couvrait le ciel de Tokyo,alors que la sirène des pompier retentissait dans les rues,Conan compris qu'une partie de sa vie venait de s'effondrer alors que lui-même s'effondrait sur le sol.

Sur chaque parcelle de son visage on ne voyait que douleur et dépit, ses yeux devinrent des fontaines desquels jaillissait un torrent de larme. Conan repensa à Ran. Pourquoi ne pas lui avoir révélé la vérité ainsi que ses sentiments ? A présent Conan ne se sentait plus vivre, son cœur ne battait que pour Ran. Il songea à la rejoindre car vivre sur cette terre, où il ne pourrait trouver le bonheur lui semblait impossible.

Gin observait le jeune détective, se réjouissant de voir la peine se peindre sur le visage du lycéen, il savourait l'atmosphère morbide qui planait. Ce vide ressemblait à son cœur qui ne fut jamais autre que pierre.

Gin, dans sa torpeur, ne vit pas la peine de Conan se transformer en colère. Mais il y avait plus que de la colère dans ses yeux, c'était de la haine. Et cette haine ne cessera de maltraiter son cœur que lorsque Ran sera vengé.

Conan se releva sans crainte de l'homme en noir. Celui-ci sortit de sa rêverie et le fixa longuement. Un sourire se dessina sur les lèvres de Conan. Gin ne compris pas mais en le regardant droit dans les yeux il compris que quelque chose avait changer en lui.

-C'est fini petit, tu vas aller rejoindre tes amis

-J'en doute, dit Conan, son ton n'exprimait pas de haine mais il en était tout autrement dans son cœur

Un coup de feu retentit en brisant le silence que la mort avait instaurer.


	3. Chapter 3

Alors que Conan se croyait mort, il fut vite détrompé. Le tir ne venait pas de son assaillant, mais de quelqu'un qu'il ne considérait pas comme un ennemi et qui venait de lui sauver la vie : KID. En effet Kid avait désarmé Gin au moment où celui-ci allait achever Conan.

Mais comment avait il survécu alors qu'il l'avait vu s'écraser au sol après que la balle l'ait touchée. Visiblement Gin se posait la même question.

Encore toi mais comment as-tu survécu ?

C'est vrai que tu avais bien visé mais quand même très mal calculer ton tir.

Comment ça ?

C'est-à-dire que j'ai vu venir le tir et que j'ai pu l'esquiver

Impossible

Et pourtant je suis toujours là

Gin était abasourdit, on aurait dit que le ciel lui était tomber sur la tête. Cependant il la releva en souriant. Conan ne comprit pas la cause de son hilarité cependant rien qu'en voyant le visage de Gin, il était presque certain que cela ne serait pas une bonne chose. Kid pensa la même chose et prit l'initiative.

Pourquoi ries tu ?

Je rie car je vous ai sous estimé tous les deux mais maintenant je vais réparer mon erreur.

D'un geste Gin empoigna son pistolet se trouvant à terre et tira sur le Kid. Instinctivement, ce dernier évita le coup.

Conan mit en route ses chaussures hyper fortifiantes, gonfla un ballon grâce à sa ceinture et tira. La balle désarma à nouveau Gin.

Celui-ci voulu à nouveau récupérer son arme mais Conan fit un tacle qui éloigna l'arme de son propriétaire.

Gin voulu attraper Conan mais Kid l'en empêcha en l'attrapant par la taille et en le maintenant à distance du jeune garçon. Gin donna un violent coup de coude dans le monocle du Kid qui se brisa en tombant à terre et pour la première fois Conan put voir le visage de son plus grand rival. Il était pale, les cheveux brun et court, bien formé et curieusement lui ressemblait. La seule différence était sa coiffure.

Alors voilà donc à quoi ressemble Kid l'insaisissable, dit Gin en se débattant.

Finalement Gin se dégagea de l'étreinte de son adversaire et allait décrocher un coup de poing dans sa mâchoire quand il s'écroula sur le sol. C'était Conan qui grâce à sa montre hypodermique venait d'assommer Gin.

Kid essaya de cacher son visage mais sans succès

Alors voici ton véritable visage Kid

Et voici ta véritable identité Kudo

Tout deux gardèrent le silence pendant un moment, jusqu'à ce que Conan le rompe en disant :

Et si nous nous allions.

Kid le regarda, étonné des dires du jeune homme.

C'est vrai, continua-t-il, nous avons des ennemis communs alors pourquoi ne pas les combattre ensemble ?

Ce serait une idée mais qui me dit que tu n'attendras pas le moment propice pour m'attraper et me remettre à la police.

Parce que je te donne ma parole et que cela ne me servira à rien à l'heure actuelle.

Kid le regarda un instant, comme pour juger s'il pouvait lui faire confiance, puis dit :

J'accepte mais comprend bien qu'après cela tout redeviendras comme avant.

En effet, tout redeviendras comme avant, répéta Conan

Et c'est ainsi que le Kid et Shinichi s'allièrent, conscient que de bien plus grand danger les guetteront dans leur périple.

Conan était atterré. Le combat contre Gin lui avait fait oublier la cause de son malheur mais maintenant, il ne cessait d'y penser. Un flot d'émotion lui parcoura le corps et la douleur le tenaillait. Il n'en pouvait plus tellement il avait mal. Il souhaitait que rien ne se soit passé et que Ran soit toujours à ses côtés. Mais il savait que nul ne pouvait changer le passé. La perspective de rejoindre Ran apparut dans son esprit.

Kid, lui, observait le changement de comportement de son partenaire d'un jour et comprit sa pensée finale.

-Ne le fait pas

-Ne pas quoi faire ? Conan ne comprenait pas l'avertissement

-Que l'idée de te suicider n'effleure pas ton esprit

Mais comment avait il pu savoir…

-Il n'y a rien de sorcier là dedans. Je n'ai fais que t'observé et déduire

-En somme tu t'improvises détective alors que tu n'es que voleur

Kid allait répondre mais il fut couper par des bruits de pas dans l'escalier.

-Vite déguise toi

Kid fit apparaître un nuage de fumée qui l'enveloppa. Lorsque la fumée se dissipa, Kid apparu en tenu de soirée noir. Sa coiffure était légèrement différente et son ton lorsqu'il reprit la parole avait complètement changé.

-Alors ?

Conan eu l'impression d'être frappé par la foudre. Il avait sous les yeux la parfaite imitation de ce qu'il était autrefois, c'est-à-dire…

-Shinichi !

Conan et Kid se retournèrent et virent une jeune fille courir vers eux, les larmes aux yeux.

-Ran

Kid n'eut pas le temps de réagir. Ran venait de se jeter dans ses bras

-Shinichi, tu m'as tellement manqué

Conan était au prise avec deux sentiments : le soulagement que Ran soit vivante et la rage de la voir se blottir dans les bras du Kid. Ce dernier était complètement statufié, il ne savait plus quoi faire sinon de la laissée pleurer sur son épaule. Mais rien que de voir la tête de Conan en cet instant ne lui fit comprendre que ce n'était pas la bonne solution.

-Ran, attends moi un instant, il faut que j'aille me renseigner sur le bilan des blessés.

Et c'est ainsi qu'il abandonna une Ran passablement énervé à une excuse plus que piètre. Conan l'empêcha de sortir de ses gonds en lui tirant le bas de sa robe. Elle baissa la tête et vit Conan.

-Conan, où étais tu passé ? Je me suis fait un sang d'encre.

-J'ai poursuivis le Kid jusqu'en haut de cet immeuble quand j'ai entendu l'explosion. J'ai tourné la tête pour voir d'où elle venait et quand j'ai voulus regarder le Kid de nouveau, il s'était envolé.

Alors que Conan se faisait sermonner par Ran sur le danger de suivre le Kid, ce dernier rejoignait l'inspecteur Maigret et l'inspecteur Nakamori qui étaient sur place pour empêcher le méfait d'être commis. Ils semblaient soucieux lorsqu'il arriva.

-Shinichi, quel surprise, que fais tu ici ?

-J'ai appris que Kid devait commettre un vol alors je n'ai pu m'empêcher de venir. Au fait, savez-vous ce qui à provoquer l'explosion ?

-Il semble que cela soit dut à une fuite de gaz en salle des cuisines.

-Je vois et quel est le bilan des blessés ?

-Aucun mort et quelque blessés mais la plupart n'ont que de légère contusion.

Après avoir entendu ce qu'avait dit l'inspecteur, Conan se mit à chercher Gin. Mais peine perdue il avait réussi à prendre la fuite. Kid s'en aperçu également. C'est à ce moment que le portable de Conan sonna. Instinctivement, il s'en saisis et répondit.

-Rebonjours Kudo

C'était Gin

-Je détiens en ce moment même Cherry en otage. Si tu veux la revoir vivante, rendez vous à la sortie du parc Tropical Land dans trois jours. Ne t'avise pas de prévenir la police ou qui que ce soit d'autre sinon je l'exécuterais immédiatement. A dans trois jours Shinichi Kudo.


	4. Chapter 4

Rien qu'en voyant l'expression du visage de Conan, Kid comprit que quelque chose de grave venait de se produire. Il avait blêmi d'un coup sous l'effet de la surprise. Lui qui était toujours en train d'observer, il se contentait de regarder droit devant lui, rageant intérieurement de s'être fait avoir par Gin. En somme, toute cette comédie n'avait pour but de pouvoir avoir assez de temps pour kidnapper Haibara et ainsi de bénéficier d'un précieux otage puisque sans elle, Conan ne pourrait jamais retrouver son corps. Kid se rapprocha discrètement de lui dans le but de savoir ce qui se passait.

-Qu'est il arrivé ?

-Ils ont enlevé Haibara

-Haibara ? Kid ne comprenait décidément pas quelle était la gravité de ce kidnapping.

-Haibara est en fait la créatrice du poison qui m'a mit dans cet état. Elle était avec eux mais les a trahis lorsqu'ils ont tué sa sœur. Pour pouvoir s'échapper, elle a dut absorbée le même poison que moi et a aussi rétrécit.

Et comme c'est elle la créatrice du poison c'est la seule à pouvoir fabriquer un antidote.

-Donc sans elle tu ne pourras jamais retrouver ton corps.

-C'est ça

-Mais alors pourquoi ne l'ont elles pas tuer ?

-Parce que comme pour moi, ils ignorait qu'elle avait rétrécit mais maintenant qu'ils savent tout, ni elle ni moi ne peuvent se caché.

-Il faut absolument la délivrer

-Oui mais pour cela, il faut obligatoirement tomber dans leur piège.

Tout les deux en avait conscience et c'est-ce qui rendait le choix difficile.

D'un côté on pouvait aller la sauvée mais dans ce cas ils faudrait prendre le risque de s'aventurer dans l'inconnu et de risquer de se faire capturer par eux mais d'un autre côté si il n'y allait pas, ils l'exécuterait et ça ne serait plus qu'une question de temps avant qu'ils ne les retrouvent.

-Quel dilemme, n'est-ce pas Conan ou devrais je dire Shinichi

Conan et Kid se retournèrent et virent Ran. Cette dernière avait un regard flamboyant. Elle avait visiblement entendu la totalité de la conversation. Ils étaient faits, elle en avait trop entendu pour qu'ils puissent inventer une excuse comme Conan le faisait souvent quand Hattori gaffait. Ce fut Conan qui prit la parole car il sentait que s'était son devoir de mettre Ran dans la confidence après tout lui avoir caché durant tant de temps.

-Je vois qu'il est inutile d'essayer de te le cacher Ran, en effet je suis Shinichi Kudo.

-Mais si tu es Shinichi, qui est-ce ? Dit elle en montrant le Kid du doigt

Ce fut Kid qui répondit

-Kid l'insaisissable pour vous servir

Ran était perdue. Tous les soupçons qu'elle avait imaginés et qu'elle avait abandonnés étaient fondés. Des larmes recommencèrent à briller au coin de ses yeux et elle semblait sur le point de craquer une nouvelle fois.

-Mais pourquoi ne pas me l'avoir dit plus tôt ? Cela aurait été si simple.

-Je ne le pouvais pas car si tu avais su la vérité tu aurais été en danger. Je ne voulais que te protéger.

Après une brève explication sur l'organisation et tout le reste, Ran qui était resté silencieuse, craqua sous le poids de la vérité. Ses yeux qui s'étaient embués durant le récit, rejetaient à présent une fontaine d'eau. Conan qui s'était assombrit au fur et mesure du récit, gardait la tête baissée, tel un coupable avouant son forfait. Kid lui gardait le silence.

Puis, toute la peine que Ran renfermait depuis que Shinichi était partit se manifesta par un hurlement qui déchira le silence de la nuit.

Peu de temps après, tout le monde étaient dans la voiture de Kogoro en direction de leur domicile respectif. Le trajet se passa silencieusement, chacun étant perdu dans ses pensées. Conan s'était arrangé pour que Kid puisse dormir chez lui, pour que les soupçons vis-à-vis de Kogoro et des autres soient inexistants. En plus, Kogoro avait autorisé Ran et Conan à dormir chez « Shinichi » à condition qu'il ne fasse pas des « trucs » durant la nuit.

Une fois le trajet terminé, ils se quittèrent. Après que Conan ait montré à chacun où il dormirait, ils se souhaitèrent un rapide bonne nuit et chacun se mit au lit.

Le lendemain matin, lorsque Ran se réveilla, elle trouva les deux garçons en train de mettre la table. Chacun avait une mine grave et la tension qui régnait se faisait sentir. Une fois le repas servit, ils s'assirent et mangèrent le plus rapidement possible. Puis ils s'habillèrent.

Ran avait enfilé un mini jupe et un pull blanc. Conan en eut des sueurs froides tellement il la trouva belle. Ran rougit quand elle vit les réactions du jeune homme et ne savait plus où se mettre. Kid et Conan s'étaient habillés à l'identique, c'est-à-dire avec un jean et un tee shirt moulant bleu.

Ils se rendirent ensuite chez le professeur Agasa pour savoir ce qui s'était passée la veille. Il leur narra toute l'histoire et une fois cela fait, il voulut savoir ce qu'ils comptaient faire. Il eut comme réponse qu'ils voulaient profiter du temps impartit pour se préparer. Ils lui demandèrent s'il pouvait leur fabriquer une liste d'invention préalablement choisit. En tout : montre avec laser inséré, lunettes thermique et nocturne, sac à dos propulser, vêtements anti-balle, ballon explosif et éclairant et pour le Kid, un nouveau pistolet à carte.

Une fois cela fait, ils allèrent prendre un copieux repas.

Le repas prit, ils se rendirent à Tropical Land pour faire une visite d'éclairage et voir par où ils pourraient s'échapper en cas de danger.

Enfin la journée se termina sur une note rassurante : les parents de Shinichi rentraient au pays.

Le lendemain, ils allèrent les accueillir à l'aéroport.

Sur le chemin du retour, ils leur racontèrent toute l'histoire. Durant cette période, Yusaku et Yukiko adoptèrent un visage plus grave que celui des enfants. Le récit étant fini, Yusaku les interrogea :

-Et donc vous devez y aller, dit Yusaku, dont le visage reflétait l'inquiétude de se voyage pour son fils

-Oui nous devons y aller sinon ils exécuteront la fille, dit Kid

-Et Shinichi ne pourra jamais retrouver sa taille, dit Ran en soupirant

-Et quoi qu'ils arrivent nous ne pourront pas nous cacher alors faisons face, renchérit Conan

-En es tu certain Shinichi ? L'interrogea sa mère

-Ma décision est prise et je n'ai que trop attendu le jour où je pourrai me venger d'eux

-Ta décision est irrévocable ? Cette question fut posée par Yusaku dont le ton était sérieux

-Ma décision est irrévocable

Yukiko soupira en regardant le visage de son fils

-Tu es aussi têtu que ton père

-Ah et maintenant tu trouves que je suis têtu.

Une violente dispute se produit au sein du couple. Conan soupira, Ran les regardait et Kid était impassible. Mais au bout d'un moment, Kid perdit patience.

-Silence, cria-t-il

Le couple s'arrêta, gêné d'avoir eut à se disputer devant les enfants. L'enfant, qui n'en était plus, était choqué qu'ils puissent se disputer à un moment aussi critique.

Et la journée se finit sur cette querelle

Vint enfin le troisième jour. Yusaku Kudo, Kid et Conan discutaient sur le plan d'action du lendemain alors que Yukiko ainsi que Ran s'occupaient du repas.

-Tu sais Shinichi, si tu veux de l'aide, j'ai pas mal de relation qui pourrait te servir.

-Malheureusement si j'appelle la police, ils la tueront.

-Mais je n'ai pas que des relations avec la police.

-Alors qu'as-tu comme relation ?l'interrogea Conan

Yusaku sourit, sortit son portable et composa un numéro. Après un court dialogue en anglais il raccrocha.

-Qui était ce ?

-Tu le sauras tout à l'heure en attendant viens manger.

Shinichi se résigna et décida de prendre son mal en patience. Et puis son père lui avait assuré qu'il le saurait donc il n'y avait pas de quoi s'en faire. Kid, qui avait assister à le scène, mourait d'envie de savoir de qui il s'agissait mais il fit comme Kudo.

Ils se régalèrent et une fois qu'ils furent reput, ils allèrent s'installer sur le canapé, une tasse de café à la main. L'interphone sonna, ce fut Yusaku qui ouvrit. Conan et Kid purent enfin les voir.

Dans l'embrasure de la porte se tenait trois personnes : deux hommes et une femme. La femme était de taille moyenne, elle avait des cheveux courts de couleurs blondes, elle portait des lunettes, elle s'était habillée avec un pantalon blanc et un haut rose. L'un des hommes était vieux et portait un costume classique, l'autre devait avoir la quarantaine, des cheveux noirs dépassaient de sous un béret et ses vêtements étaient tous noir.

Lorsqu'ils les virent, tous poussèrent un petit cri de surprise : Le FBI


	5. Chapter 5

Tout le monde était sidéré,personne n'aurait imaginé que Yusaku avait des contacts avec le FBI. Ce fut Conan qui se remit de la nouvelle en premier.

-Professeur Jodie,mais que faites vous ici ?

-Cool Kid,how are you ? Et bien si je suis ici c'est parce que cet homme,elle montra Yusaku du doigt,nous a demandé de venir pour une affaire importante.

-En effet,si vous êtes ici,c'est parce que nous avons besoin de votre aide. Ai Haibara a été enlevée par l'organisation,pourriez vous nous prêter assistance pour la délivrer.

-Par l'organisation…Mais que voudrait elle à une jeune fille de 7 ans ? Cette fois ce fut l'homme agé qui avait parlé. Les « enfants » furent stupéfait de voir que cet homme avait connaissance de l'organisation.

Tous sauf Conan avec qui ils avaient enquêté sur déjà plusieurs affaires en rapport avec cette dernière.

L'homme s'aperçu du trouble qui avait suivi sa déclaration et se rendit compte qu'il ne s'était pas présenté. Il corrigea donc son erreur.

-Ah excuser moi j'ai omis de me présenter,je me nomme James Black et je suis le supérieur de Jodie et de Shuichi,dit il en montrant la femme et l'homme derrière lui.

-Quand à moi,je me nomme Shuichi Akai,dit l'homme d'un ton ou était absent toute chaleur.

Conan hésitait à répondre à la question de Black,non pas parce qu'ils seraient tout les trois dans la confidence mais parce que si ils découvraient son secret ils seraient poursuivit par l'organisation. Cependant malgré le fait qu'ils connaissent l'organisation,ils étaient toujours vivant et ça il ne fallait pas l'oublier. Il jeta un regard à son père. Ce dernier lui fit un signe affirmatif de la tête.

-En fait,ce n'est pas une jeune fille ordinaire pas plus que moi d'ailleurs.

-Expliques toi ? Dit Jodie

En fait Conan Edogawa n'est pas mon vrai nom. Je suis en vérité le détective lycéen Shinichi Kudo.

Les trois agents furent interloqués par cette nouvelle.

-Mais comment…

Et Conan leur raconta l'histoire comme il l'avait raconté à Ran. Une fois cela fait,il s'arrêta un moment pour leur permettre de comprendre tout ce qui venait d'être dit. Ce délai écoulé,Black prit la parole:

-Si ce poison existe vraiment il faut absolument le récupérer et mettre au point un antidote.

-La seule qui puisse le faire c'est Ai,dit Yusaku d'un ton grave.

-Alors il faut la sauver,dit Akai

Tout le monde était d'accord là-dessus et maintenant que ce point est réglé,ils passèrent au plan d'intervention. Une dizaine de sniper serait placé au dessus du lieu de rendez vous et les agents du FBI attendraient caché autour pour protéger Kid et Conan qui joueraient le rôle d'appat. Ran voulait les accompagner mais Conan ne lui permit pas car c'était trop dangereux et qu'en cas d'échec il ne faut pas que l'organisation se doute qu'elle est au courant à propos d'eux.

Une fois cela dit,ils se séparèrent et se souhaitèrent mutuellement bonne chance pour le lendemain.

Le soleil pointait ses derniers rayons,le ciel était orangé et tout respirait le calme. Ran savourait la beauté de ce coucher de soleil avec Conan en priant intérieurement pour que ce ne soit pas le dernier pour lui. La brise souffla,elle était légère et vivifiante. Ces instants avec Shinichi étaient précieux pour Ran,c'est dans ces moments qu'elle se sentait le mieux. Et le fait de savoir qu'il était à côté d'elle suffisait pour calmée son anxiété quand à la journée du lendemain. Conan,lui,savourait également ce moment avec Ran car personne ne savait s'il ressortirait indemne du combat du lendemain. Conan ne pouvait s'empêché de penser que c'était…

-Le calme avant la tempête,dit une voix derrière lui

Conan se retourna et découvrit que Kaito l'observait.

-C'est ce à quoi tu pensais non ?

-Si c'est bien à cela que je songeais. Personne ne peux savoir si nous serons toujours vivant à cette même heure demain et ce calme pesant ne cesse de me rappeler notre confrontation avec les hommes en noir.

-Je t'interdis se dire ça !

Conan tourna la tête et vit Ran. Elle était agité de spasme et sa voix était hoquetante. Au coin de ses yeux perlaient à nouveau des larmes.

-Bien sur que tu survivras. Tu battras ces sale types et tu te vengeras de ce qu'ils t'ont fait.

-Je n'ai jamais dit le contraire mais…

-A table tout le monde,dit Yukiko

Le repas ce passa dans le silence le plus absolu. Nul n'avait envie de parler.

En suite ils se mirent au lit et se couchèrent.

Quelques heures plus tard,Conan se réveilla en sueur. Il s'épongea le front avec sa manche.

Il venait de faire un horrible cauchemar dans lequel il se voyait lui et les autres se faire tuer par Gin et Vodka. Il tenta de se rendormir mais peine perdue,les portes des rêves ne s'ouvriront pas à lui cette nuit.

Il se leva et sortit de son lit en essayant de faire le moins de bruit possible car il dormait avec Kaito. Il alla ouvrir la fenêtre. L'air tiède de cette nuit lui rafraîchit les idées. Il se recoucha et le sommeil ne tarda pas à lui revenir.


	6. Chapter 6

Lorsque Conan se réveilla,il était presque 8 heures. Il se rendit à la salle à manger et se mit à table. Ce fut un repas silencieux qui se déroula,nul ne prenait la parole et tous étaient inquiets. Bien entendu,les parents avaient peur pour leur fils mais ils avaient confiance en celui-ci. Ran souhaitait le voir triomphé car avec un peu de chance peut être qu'il trouvera l'antidote qui mettra fin à leur problème.

Le repas achevé ils se mirent en tenu et montèrent en voiture.

Le temps était idéal,un ciel dégagé s'ouvrait à leur vue,les arbres étaient en feuilles,les oiseaux chantaient et tout paraissait leur montrer qu'ils avaient tord de s'inquiéter. Malgré tout,l'atmosphère était pesante dans la voiture. Ils arrivèrent à leur destination à 10 heures. Le FBI les attendaient pour se mettre en place.

-Est-ce que vous êtes sur de vouloir le faire ? Dit Black d'un air grave.

Cet air parut de mauvaise augure pour les filles mais pour Conan et Yusaku qui le connaissaient de longue date cela fit aucun effet.

-Bien sur que nous sommes sur sinon que ferions nous ici ?

-C'est bon alors suivez moi. Quand à vous,vous feriez mieux de partir,dit Jodie en faisant un signe à Yukiko,Ran et Yusaku

-Nous partons alors bonne chance

-Merci,nous en aurons besoin

Et c'est ainsi qu'ils se quittèrent. Le FBI se plaça et on expliqua le plan à Kaito et Conan. Quelques heures plus tard,les hommes en noir arrivèrent.

-Vous êtes finalement venu,dit Gin avec un sourire

-Où est Haibara ? Répondit Conan

Il avait gardé son sang froid mais Gin sentit comme une menace pesé dans la voix du jeune homme

-Elle est juste là,avec Vodka

-Alors libérer là,si vous voulez marchander alors dites nous votre prix

-Tu as du cran,petit mais tu devrais savoir que l'organisation ne marchande pas.

-Que comptez vous faire d'elle ?

-Pour l'instant nous n'avons pas statué sur son sort.

-C'était un piège c'est ça ?

C'était Conan qui venait de parler. Gin répondit à la question du jeune homme avec un sourire qui n'annonçait rien de bon.

-En effet tu as deviné,l'organisation souhaite se débarrasser des gêneurs une bonne fois pour toute alors dites adieu à votre amie.

Gin empoigna son pistolet et tira,la balle frôla Conan mais celui-ci s'en sortit indemne. Le FBI passa à l'offensive,les snipers positionnés sur le toit firent feu. Les hommes en noir,ne s'attendant pas à leur présence,ripostèrent du mieux qu'ils purent. Ils étaient venus nombreux et la bataille s'engagea entre les deux parties. Ils semblaient de force égales mais le FBI avait l'effet de surprise à son avantage.

En face de cette bataille se déroulait plusieurs affrontement: Gin versus Akai et Jodie versus Vermouth. Vodka et Black luttaient avec leur camps respectifs.

Le combat Gin/Akai commença,Gin tira sur Akai,celui-ci esquiva la balle et tira avec son sniper. Le gilet pare balle de Gin résista aux chocs. Ce dernier était certes affaiblit mais néanmoins ne se battait pas avec moins de fougues qu'auparavant. Cela faisait longtemps qu'Akai désirait venger sa petite amie. Il n'avait jamais pardonné à Gin le mal qu'il lui avait causé.

Le combat Vermouth/Jodie avait déjà commencer. Les deux femmes se raillaient en même tant qu'elles combattaient. Jodie n'avait qu'un désir: la tuer pour que sa famille soit venger. Ses parents étaient mort à cause d'elle,et elle comptait bien lui faire payer au centuple.

Au milieu de tout cette cohue,personne n'avait remarqué que Conan et Kid avait disparu. En fait,Kid s'était déguisé en homme en noir et Conan se trouvait dans sa veste. Ainsi ils purent se rendre auprès d'Haibara qu'ils trouvèrent inconsciente dans le sac de Gin.

Ils tentèrent de la réveiller mais rien à faire. Il la transportèrent donc dans le sac en essayant de ne pas attirer l'attention,ce qui fut périlleux mais qui aboutit puisque personne apparemment ne se rendirent compte de la disparition du sac.

Après avoir traversé la moitié du champ de bataille,ils s'autorisèrent à s'arrêter un moment pour se reposer. Alors que Kid reprenait son souffle,Conan observait les hommes s'entretuer et cela lui fit mal. D'après lui,un meurtre devait être puni car tuer un homme était un crime or devant lui ne se déroulait pas un crime mais une hécatombe.

Kid surprit ce regard. Au fil des jours ils avaient fini par le connaître.

-Ne prend pas cet air abattu,tu en verras d'autre

-Je trouve que c'est triste de voir l'espèce humaine s'entre déchirer.

-C'est vrai mais il en a toujours été ainsi et je doute que cela change au fil des siècles.

-Plus les armes deviendront puissantes plus l'homme deviendra dangereux,à la fois pour les autres mais aussi pour lui-même. L'homme croit se protéger avec les armes mais c'est ces dernières qui le tueront.

Kid le regarda fixement,il ne l'avait jamais vu aussi triste qu'aujourd'hui. Son chagrin se reflétait sur son visage,son regard se faisait vide comme si il pensait à autre chose.

Moi ce que je trouve triste,c'est votre attitude lamentable.

C'était Gin. Mais c'est impossible puisqu'il était avec Akai. Gin les vit et compris.

-Si vous vous demandez où est passer Akai sachez qu'il est allé faire un tour en enfer

Conan et Kid n'en étaient décidément pas au bout de leur surprise,Gin souriait de contempler leurs désarrois face à la situation.

-Je vais enfin en finir avec vous.

Ils étaient fais et cette fois personne ne pourrait les aider

-Adieu messieurs les gêneurs.

Une rafale de balle se fit entendre mais passa rapidement inaperçu,étouffé par les tirs provenant de la mêlé.


	7. Chapter 7

-N'y compte même pas

C'était Black qui,avec sa mitrailleuse,avait mit HS le bras de Gin.

-Encore toi,dit Gin d'un ton dans lequel on pouvait percevoir une pointe de colère,ne me laisseras-tu donc jamais faire mon travail en paix ?

-Hors de question de te laisser continuer à faire régner une souffrance qui n'a déjà que trop durer.

Black avait montré une dureté de ton lorsqu'il prononça ses mots.

-Tu penses encore à cet incident,c'est ça ?

Gin sourit à cet pensée. Le visage de Black s'assombrit en l'entendant. Il se souvenait toujours du jour où sa vie fut brisée par l'organisation.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Quarante ans auparavant,il aimait une femme. Cette femme était belle,intelligente et l'aimait également et se nommait Maddison. Tout semblait présager un amour paisible lorsqu'un jour,l'organisation frappa. James lui avait donné rendez vous dans l'un des plus beaux hôtels de New York. Il comptait lui faire sa demande en mariage et à cette occasion,il s'était vêtu du mieux qu'il pouvait. L'alliance était dans une petite boite bleu en attendant que la femme la reçoivent,si elle avait pu la recevoir.

Black attendit plus d'une heure mais personne ne vint. Il pressentait un ennui. Il se rendit chez la femme mais alors qu'il allait toqué,un coup de feu retentit. Il enfonça la porte et se trouva en face d'un homme,blond,au cheveux long et au regard cruel,c'était Gin mais ça,Black ne le savait pas à l'époque. Gin vit qu'il avait été repéré et avant même que Black ne put faire un geste il avait tiré. Le tir était dirigé droit vers le cœur. Black s'effondra,Gin était certain de l'avoir tué mais il ne put vérifié car les coups de feu avaient donnés l'alerte.

Lorsque Black se réveilla,il était à l'hôpital. Son premier geste fut de demander où était Maddison ? Les médecins lui firent un signe de tête négatif et lui montra le lit d'à côté. Elle était allonger,calme,paisible et si elle n'avait pas été si pâle,on aurait pu croire qu'elle dormait. Black tomba à genou et pleura sur le corps de sa bien aimée. Lorsque les larmes lui manquèrent,il se reprit. Il se souvint que la balle lui avait été tiré dans le cœur. Il demanda pourquoi il était toujours vivant. Les médecins lui apportèrent une boite transpercé dans laquelle se trouvait un anneau. Visiblement l'anneau avait encaissé le coup et son évanouissement était dut à la violence du tir. Il sourit quand il vit l'anneau,leur amour était plus fort que la mort et fit la promesse de la venger. Il s'engagea ensuite dans le FBI dans lequel il monta de grade par la suite.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Toute cette réflexion passa de son cerveau à son visage. Gin souriait toujours du meurtre de son amie. Un sourire ornait les lèvres de Black quand il reprit la parole:

-En effet je ne l'ai jamais oublié et je compte bien la venger

Puis Black tira,le coup était porté à bout portant. La balle traversa le gilet de Gin pour se loger droit dans le cœur de celui-ci. Ce dernier ne souriait plus et toute la douleur qu'il éprouvait apparu sur son visage une centième de seconde. Puis plus rien,la mort avait déjà fait son œuvre.

Kid et Conan étaient effarés,il ne se doutait pas que Black pouvaient être si impitoyable. Comme quoi un évènement pouvait transformer un homme. Black leur jeta un regard,comme pour sondé leurs cœurs puis dit:

-Relevez vous,ce n'est pas le moment de campé ici.

Ils obéirent,conscient qu'il n'était pas l'heure de le mettre en colère. Le FBI avait gagné. Jodie était grièvement blessée,quand à Vermouth,elle avait prit la fuite. Vodka avait été abattu par Black avant qu'il ne vienne à leur secours. Ils transportèrent Haibara dans une ambulance. Elle partirait dans la clinique du professeur Araide.

Quand ils arrivèrent pour récupéré le corps d'Akai un silence se fit. Le corps était couvert de blessures,que se soient des balles ou des bleus,preuve qu'il s'était battu jusqu'au dernier souffle. Une chose les frappèrent,le visage d'Akai respirait la paix et un sourire était imprimé sur ses lèvres,figé par le temps. Jodie,qui s'était mise à pleurer en voyant le corps de son camarade,sécha ses larmes et sourie à son tour. L'âme d'Akai s'en était allé et avait retrouvé son aimée.

Le silence régnait dans la chambre de la clinique. Toute les personnes présentes dans la chambre montraient des signes d'une agitation intérieur. Le professeur Araide avait rendu son diagnostique: Elle avait été drogué sans doute grâce à du chloroforme,puis transporté dans un bâtiment où elle a dut être interrogée puis rendormit. La dose de chloroforme a dut être massive pour qu'elle tienne deux jours après sa libération.

Conan insista pour qu'il passe la nuit à l'hôpital. Ran ne put qu'accédé à sa demande et 1 heure plus tard,on leur indiquait un lit.

A minuit,les cils de Ai se mirent à battre. D'abord lentement puis à un rythme quasi normal. Ai sortait enfin de sa léthargie. Le docteur fut immédiatement informé et la rejoignit pour lui faire passer les tests d'usages. Au moment ou il termina la porte s'ouvrit brusquement en laissant apparaître Conan,Ran,Kid,Kogoro ainsi que Yusaku et Yukiko. Ils étaient fatigués,essoufflés mais un sourire était apparut sur leurs lèvres.

-Ai,tu es enfin réveiller

-Que croyais tu,que j'allai rester endormie durant toute l'éternité ? Elle sourit en prononçant ses mots et paraissait vraiment heureuse de les avoir rejoint.

-Que t'est-t-il arrivé ?

Elle raconta toute l'histoire:

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tout avait commencé le soir de son enlèvement,elle avait perçu une faille dans le phénomène de rajeunissement de l'APTX et faisait ses essais. Une fois les comprimés crées,elle fit des tests sur des rats en utilisant un morceau des deux comprimés d'APTX retrouvés. Les tests furent concluant et elle pensa enfin en avoir fini avec son corps d'enfant. Une gélule était prête et l'autre était en train de finir de chauffer pour supprimer tout risque d'infection. C'est à ce moment que les hommes en noir lui sont tombés dessus.

Ils l'attrapèrent,détruisirent la totalité de ses recherches ainsi que la gélule déjà crée et l'assommèrent. Quand elle reprit conscience,elle se trouvait dans une sorte de cachot constitué de mur en pierre et d'une table en guise de lit. Ses mains étaient menottées et ses pieds étaient attachés à une corde. En face d'elle se trouvait Vermouth. Cette dernière eut un sourire mesquin en la voyant reprendre ses esprits. Elle chuchota quelque mots dans un talkie walki puis se tut. Quelque minutes plus tard,six hommes entrèrent pour l'amener dans une salle qui servait visiblement de salle d'interrogatoire. Ils voulurent la faire parler mais ils n'obtirent d'elle pas un mot. Gin s'énerva et alla la frapper quand Korn l'en empêcha.

-Le boss a dit pas de violence avec elle

Gin murmura quelque paroles désobligeantes à son sujet et soupira

-D'accord mais je vais quand même l'endormir,on ne sait jamais

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Après cela elle ne souvenait plus de rien. Durant tout le récit,la mine de Conan ne cessa d'être grave mais après quelque secondes de silence,sa physionomie semblait s'être éclairé.

-Et la gélule qui chauffait ?

-Elle doit sûrement être au même endroit où je l'ai laissé

-Ce qui signifie que l'un de nous va pouvoir regrandir définitivement ?

-En théorie,oui mais rien n'est sur. Si tu veux tenter le coup alors vas y car pour ma part il est hors de question de prendre ce risque.

-Alors allons y tout de suite,dit Conan d'un ton enthousiaste

-Attendez une seconde toux les deux

C'était le professeur Araide qui venait de parler.

-Haibara ne partira pas d'ici cette nuit,j'ai encore quelque tests à lui faire passer mais si tout va bien elle sortira demain.

Conan dut se résigner et alla se coucher bien que son esprit soit toujours en train de réaliser que le lendemain,son cauchemar pourrait enfin s'achever.

Le lendemain,il s'en allèrent rapidement sans prendre le temps de déjeuner. Ils achevèrent leur trajet 1 heure plus tard. Ils mirent pied à terre et entrèrent chez le professeur Agasa. Par bonheur,la pilule se trouvait là où l'on l'avait laissée. Conan ne put attendre. Il s'empara du médicament et courut jusqu'à chez lui. Il prit des vêtements pour s'habiller et s'enferma dans la salle de bain.

L'attente fut longue dans le salon de ce dernier. Ses parents montraient des signes d'anxiétés et Ran priait pour que cela ait marché. Des bruits de pas se firent entendre et tout le monde se retourna. Adossé à la porte,un jeune homme de 18 ans,les cheveux bruns et en broussaille les regardait. Il avait les mains dans ses poches et souriait lorsqu'il dit

-Je vous ai manqué ?


	8. Chapter 8

Ran cru rêver. Devant elle se trouvait la personne qui l'avait tant fait pleurer. A cette vision elle ne put se contrôler et alla se blottir dans les bras de son aimé. Haibara souriait de les voir à nouveau réunis mais elle se trouvait bien hypocrite car la vérité était bien autre que ce que son sourire affichait. Elle aurait donné tout ce qu'elle avait pour être à la place de Ran en cet instant mais elle savait que la vie était injuste et lui avait déjà trop montrer pour qu'elle puisse se faire des illusions. Ran lâcha finalement Shinichi et le regarda droit dans les yeux en lui disant:

-Tu m'as manqué

-Mais je n'étais en fait jamais parti

-Je sais mais je n'étais pas au courant vu que tu m'as laissé dans l'ignorance la plus totale durant tout ce temps.

-C'était pour te protéger et si j'avais pus j'en aurais fait autrement.

Durant cette échange de parole,ils n'avaient cessé de se fixer du regard.

Ran ne put tenir et se remit à pleurer. Shinichi la prit dans ses bras et lui souffla des mots pour la calmée. Cette action eut l'effet estompé car elle s'arrêta de pleurer immédiatement. Lorsqu'elle reprit la parole elle dit:

-Mais au fait où est passé Haibara ?

-Elle s'en est allé,dit une voix

C'était Black et Jodie qui venait leur dire un dernière au revoir

-L'organisation a été battu et vous ne risquez plus rien.

-Elle a donc prit la fuite en ne voulant pas être une ombre a votre bonheur,fini Jodie

-Mais c'est stupide,dit Ran

-Tu ne peut pas comprendre mais disons que la vie lui a prit tout ceux a qui elle tenait et qu'elle ne veut pas que cela vous arrive,dit Yukiko

-C'est son choix et on ne peut rien y faire,dit Shinichi

Cette nouvelle porta un coup au moral de Ran. Elle aurait souhaité la voir sourire et vivre comme si rien ne s'était passé. Elle aurait souhaité mieux la connaître et pouvoir devenir ami avec elle mais elle savait que rien de tout cela ne se produirait. Shinichi vit la peine se dessiner sur le visage de son amie et décida de lui changer les idées en allant faire un tour avec elle.

Durant le trajet,ils parlèrent de tout et de rien mais l'esprit de Ran ne pouvait se détacher de l'image de la petite fille. Shinichi comprit et l'emmena manger car à deux heures de l'après midi la faim commençait à se faire sentir.

Ils allèrent dans un restaurant italien et commandèrent deux pizzas. Ils mangèrent en silence. Shinichi avait prit sa décision. Ce serait aujourd'hui qu'il déclarerait sa flamme à Ran.

A la fin du repas,au moment de payer,Shinichi prit les mains de Ran dans les siennes. Cette dernière rougit,ne comprenant pas l'action du jeune homme.

-Ran,il y a une chose que j'aimerais te dire depuis longtemps

Ran l'écouta plus attentivement

-Je ne réalisais pas à quel point tu étais importante pour moi mais ces dernières années m'ont fait réfléchir et je crois qu'il est temps de te dire ce qui me tiens à cœur depuis trop longtemps

Sans savoir pourquoi elle rougit de nouveau

-Ran je t'aime

A ce moment le cœur de cette dernière exulta,ses sentiments étaient réciproques. Elle pâlit,rougit et dit:

-Moi aussi Shinichi

Ce dernier se rapprocha d'elle,lui releva la tête et déposa sur ses lèvres la marque d'un baisé. Ran se crut au anges,son cœur était ivre et manqua d'explosé tellement ses battement s'étaient amplifiés. Shinichi aussi était heureux et soulagé de voir que l'amour de Ran à son égard n'avait pas changé. Et c'est aussi que ces deux êtres qui c'étaient tant aimés échangèrent leur premier baiser.

Une personne qui les observait sourit de les voir s'embrasser. C'était Kid. Il les avait suivi pour savoir ce qui allait se passer. Il se dit qu'un jour lui aussi pourrait déclarer sa flamme à celle qu'il aime mais il ne s'en sentait pas encore capable.

-Aoko j'arrive

Et c'est ainsi qu'il s'envola pour la dernière fois car maintenant que les hommes en noir étaient vaincus,le Kid n'avait plus de raison d'exister. Il allait reprendre sa véritable identité pour redevenir Kaito Kuroba

La vie pouvait désormais reprendre son cours et tous comptaient bien en profiter.


End file.
